The Ultimate Weapons
by EmberWolf
Summary: Bulma, 18,17, and chichi are saiyans created by Frieza as weapons. what will happen when they meet Vegeta and his crew? Guess whats up? MY UPDATE!
1. Weapons 16, 17, 18, 20 are Born

Frieza smirked as he stared at the tubes. He watched one in particularly. It, like  
  
the others, held a Saiyan infant in the last stages. She was one of the four newest weapons  
  
he had made. Her DNA was the most altered. He looked at the other tubes. Two of the  
  
four actually looked Saiyan, the others looked very different from their race. Their (AN:  
  
by discoloration for you slow people I mean that their coloration (like hair) is different.  
  
Not like the usual) discoloration was due to the amount of altering and what the altered.  
  
Frieza returned his gaze back to his favorite. Expecting to see a sleep infant, he finds him  
  
self looking into a set of blue eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The old man watch the eldest of the children Frieza had sent to be trained. She  
  
was the smartest of them. Number 16 was what she was called. (AN: I know there is an  
  
android by the name 16, but I'm using it for experiments you known? Well anyway on  
  
with the story.) Poor children. They didn't even have names. He continued to watch the  
  
young child as she concentrated hard to teleport. She disappeared and then a loud screech  
  
penetrated the air.  
  
AN: Hey guys this is my first story. I know this chapter was really short too. But please R&R and give suggestions. You can flame me if you want. Just send something. Anything would help tell me how to go on. Thanks, Ember. 


	2. Gifts for the Children and Two Plans Mad...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to someone else but me! If I had the money to buy it I would but I'm poor (not really)!  
  
"16! Come here!" He yelled as she started to battle 19.  
  
"Yes Father Sachi?" (AN: The old man was a priest. Not her real father.)  
  
"Can you please refrain from attacking the others." He looked down at the little blue hair child. "I have a gift for you," He thinks for a moment before continuing. "Bulma."  
  
She looks at him like he's crazy, " I have a name it's--"  
  
He holds up his hand silencing her. "A number is not a name my child." He hands her a sword with a blue sheath and hilt. It also had a blue dragon wrapped around the hilt and another engraved in the sheath.  
  
She smiled at him and bowed, "Thank you Father."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Frieza's Ship~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh yes, King Vegeta, I will except them. They are easier to break as children" A feminine voice cut through the speaker.  
  
"When would you like them sent to the ship?" King Vegeta asked with disgust lacing its way into his voice.  
  
"In a month. Then I will have people to train them then,"  
  
"I will send them. Until then Lord Frieza. Good bye." King Vegeta's face disappeared from the screen, and Frieza cackled evilly as he plans what to do to the young prince.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~King Vegeta's Palace~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But Father! I don't wanna go! Why am I going anyway!?" The young prince screamed at his father.  
  
"You are going to learn respect, manners and you are going to go there to be strong. In order to be a good you leader you need strength!" The King screamed at his son and turn pink in the face from anger.  
  
"Fine! Come Kakarot we are leaving," The prince glares at his father before he and his friend leave the throne room. "Where is Radditz?"  
  
"In his room with Krillin and Yamcha. Why?" The young third class warrior looked at him questionably. "Why?"  
  
"We're going to have a little fun before we leave." A wicked smile spread across the young prince's face.  
  
AN: Hey guys Ember here. Well how was my second chapter? So what do you guys think Vegeta is planning to do? Well you'll all have to wait. I know I'm sorry. Review and tell me some suggestions on what you think will happen and what you wan to happen. I'm thinking about some Yamcha bashing but I don't know yet. Well before I go I just wanna give out some shout outs to my great reviewers.  
  
DBZ Priestess Kikyo- I want to thank you for reviewing. I really hope it doesn't get sucky. And I want to thank you cause you were my first reviewer.  
  
Moonangel- Well I bet the story is getting really boring, but it will get better. If it doesn't flame me please.  
  
Adbzfan2k03- Hey I always loved them too. I'll try to keep the chapters coming. Hopefully they get longer.  
  
Shaun D. - Hey thanks. Yours is pretty sweet. Please update soon.  
  
Thank you all for reviewing. Well that's it for now byes. 


	3. The Plan

AN: I am so sorry for the delay. Please R&R. So there is no confusion. Vegeta: 5, Kakarot: 5, Krillin: 5, Raditz: 7, 16(Bulma): 4, 17(Jason): 4, 18(Juu): 4, 20(Chichi): 4. I would thank Princess once again. And on with the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta smirked as he entered the room, "Well, Well, Well, look what we have here." The Children turn around and look at him waiting for is next move. "You know there is a bunch of nobles coming to the palace soon, tomorrow to be exact. I have a plan."  
  
"What did your dad do to you this time?"  
  
At Yamcha's question Vegeta growled, "What didn't your parents tell you?! He is sending us in to the hands of Frieza!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Yamcha and Krillin yelled, and they fell off the bed.  
  
Raditz questioned Vegeta after picking up the two. "Whats do you plan on doing?"  
  
"Remember the nobles I was talking about? I was thinking we give them an early desert before the big dinner meeting they will be having with father. Now, Krillin, I need you to hang up that net, the one we used to trap the Curpatians last year, over the main entrance, but make sure one of the sides are secure there so it doesn't fall from the ceiling. Kakarot, Raditz, you two get as many deserts as you can. Yamcha, Krillin, you guys are to fill the net they get there. I will drop it when they enter."  
  
"Your dad will be overly pissed!"  
  
Krillin agreed, "He'll kill us, Vegeta. You know how much those meetings mean to him."  
  
"Guys it will be fun! Plus it's the last thing that we will be able to get away with." Vegeta looked at Kakarot surprised by the outburst, but still it got everyone to agree.  
  
"Okey then. Your four get started. I want it all ready by midnight." They nodded and left the room splitting up to do as they were told.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Planet Legacy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bulma, please stop pestering Juu and Jason. I won't stop them from getting you back young lady." He sighed. He had taught them the finer points of their weapons, but it will take them years to master them. Chi took the longest in learning, but the others sped through it.  
  
Jason looked up at their teacher. He was a kind man, but why did he help Frieza? Looking over at Bulma and Juu. He realized something. The more they fought the windier it got. "Juu, Bulma, come here!"  
  
"Yes, my other half?" The wind died down as they ran toward him.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"The wind."  
  
"We didn't do that."  
  
Watching the children whisper to each other saddened him. He knew the day they leave was approaching quickly. 'In a week I give you back to an evil tyrant. Promise me, Kami, that they won't become the killers of millions.' Turning away he saw Chichi staring at him strangely. "Chichi, will you please to the others, and have them gather in the vestibule" She nodded and ran. (AN: it's a big empty hallway or something when you first enter a church)  
  
Chichi smirked as she shoved Bulma to the ground. "Father Sachi wants us in the vestibule. Now!" Bulma glared up at her. Chichi disliked Bulma. She always got all the attention. Frieza even liked her. She was like his daughter. Jason helped Bulma up as they walk toward the large church. He then grabbed Bulma's and Juu's hand and squeezed them for support. When Chichi was out of earshot Jason looked at Bulma and asked, "Maybe he is gonna tell us about the prophecy thing."  
  
"Yeah maybe!" Jason smiled when she perked up. Knowledge was something she loved more than sparring. Juu was another subject. She loved fighting, but knowledge still came second. She was like Bulma in so many ways, but she as quiet. Bulma spoke her mind about any subject.  
  
"Lets go!" Chichi's annoying voice screamed at them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Frieza's Ship ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frieza's body was on complete alert. In a week his "children" were coming back and then a week after the Saiyan Prince and his little friends were coming. He had planned for them to train the other Saiyans. Frieza smirked as Captain Ginyu entered the room. "What is it, Captain?"  
  
"The Macintosh Colonies are revolting again, Sir." The look of fear crossed Ginyu's face as he said the to his Lord.  
  
"Send 21, but make sure some is there to watch her progress. I want no screw ups."  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Ginyu quickly left the room. He watched the floor as the door slide shut behind him. 'You never know fear until you look it in the eye.' That was the first thought that had entered his mind since he left. Walking down the many corridors only to stop before to large doors. Inside was a young child no old than the other four, but this one was special. She had black hair with a red tint when the light hit it, blue or sometimes green eyes, and porcelain skin  
  
AN: Hey again. So how was it? Better? Longer? I hope it is. Well anyway it has gotten longer. I know I left you guys on sort of a cliffy up there. I hope to have another update in a week or two. If I don't I give you permission to kill me. Lol. Anywayz please review. 


	4. The Prophecy

He ran his fingers along the old binding of the text. 'Today, I'm going to tell them a tale. It will either be of a certain doom, but I hope it make them have a peaceful end.' Hugging the book to his chest. He leaves for the vestibule. "Hello children. I have a story to tell you come here." He sat on the ground and placed the book on the floor. "Do any of you know of The Children of the Dragon, or the Sons of the Phoenix?"  
  
"No." Bulma's small voice echoed in the large room.  
  
"Well, then I shall tell you." He opened the book to a page with a picture of a blue haired woman, a man covered in flames and another woman with long black her. "The Children of the Dragon were born artificially. They had no parents, or family. They were say to come from earth her self. One was the daughter of the Ice Dragon, a set of twins the beholders of the sky, and the child of the Earth. Each of them had a power. One controlled the ocean, two controlled the sky, and one was the guardian of Earth.  
  
"They got along fairly well. Except two, daughter of the Blue Dragon and the guardian of the Earth. Their names were Chichi, the one of Earth, ad Bulma, Controller of the seas. Jealousy between the two peeked when the Dragon's Children met the Sons of the Phoenix, the child of the firebird, god of Earth, ruler of the animals, and beholder of the moon. The Son of the Firebird gave his heart to the sea goddess. Jealousy filled the guardian so she killed the goddess. The god of Earth saw this. He loved the guardian. He killed himself when he realized he would never get her due to her jealousy. She finally recognized her feelings for the god after he died and she also killed her self. The twin of the morning sky married the beholder of the moon, but the twin of nightfall and son of the firebird let darkness swallow them, but just like there is one person to rule them all; there is one power to rule them all. The goddess of good and evil, the one of light and darkness, she has many names. Everything truly depends on her. She can be the key to peace."  
  
"And you think we are them?" Chichi didn't like the sound of that.  
  
"I know you are guardian. Don't you feel the pull toward an unknown planet for some strange reason?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing, there is still-"  
  
"Father who is the other one? And who are the Sons of the Phoenix?"  
  
"If I knew I would tell you. Do you wish to hear more of what I know?"  
  
"Tell us!"  
  
"The weapons the use were a blue sword, a set of twin daggers, and ninja stars. Each of them can summon their own respective dragon. You just have to call them." He glanced at the sky through one of the painted windows, and watched the sun,. "It's time to go to bed now remember, you got a big day tomorrow." He hugged them and watched them leave toward their respective quarters.  
  
"'Night Father" Bulma bowed and walked away  
  
"Sweet dreams Bulma." He watched the young girl leave for her room before he retired to his own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Palace the Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello, Empress Selon. How was your trip?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Uh.Right.this way" a nervous guard led the empress through the front and main entrance. When unexpectedly many kinds of sweets and deserts fell on top of them. The empress and her company began screaming in their own language. Vegeta ran toward his room before he was caught and made it.  
  
"Guys, you should have seen them!" His chuckles ensured there prank had worked.  
  
"Vegeta, what happened??" Goku questioned him as if he didn't believe it.  
  
"As soon as they were in the door I pulled the rope and, it went all over her and the guard. She started shrieking in her language. It was funny. Now what do you guys wanna do now?"  
  
"Lets play one of those weird Earth games." Vegeta nodded and put in a 4 player beat-the-shit-outta-each-other game.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Frezia's Ship ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come here, child." He scooped up the tiny sleeping girl into his arms. Her body weighed no more than a feather. Something made him pity the girl. She was beautiful. She would one day be a great warrior. He carried her to the docking bay where he laid her in a pod and buckled her in. The pod took off and he boarded his own taking off after her.  
  
"Maunty, what do you think of our new addition?"  
  
"The girl is a work of art. I heard Dr. Briefs placed a chip in her brain blocking certain emotions. Have the others been implanted?"  
  
"No, I wish to see what happens with the way they are now."  
  
"I see what your doing. Your trying to see which one will make the better killing machine."  
  
"Correct. Remind me to give you a raise in pay." Maunty chuckled softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Week Later at Macintosh Colonies~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She glared up at the council. "No, peace until you're free? Hmm." She smirked as she charged a blast and threw it at the head leader. "There now you're free. Anyone else?" She giggled when they looked at her with fear. She could even smell it. "Ginyu, we came all this way and just to kill one council member?"  
  
"Yep, Frezia wants these colonies for there fuel."  
  
She growled softly before replying "He is a fool. They will turn on him, and it will be his own fault." He only nodded. 'She speaks so openly of Frieza. How can he allow that?'  
  
"You best watch you tongue."  
  
"You're right. There are many followers of his around these parts. Ginyu, I have a favor to ask."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Train me."  
  
"If Frieza allows it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Frieza's Ship ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He glared at the children, "How was your training?"  
  
"Fine Frieza," Bulma was the only one to speak up to him. The rest of them were afraid. On many accounts he would strike out at them. Bulma, when she spoke something he didn't like, got it the worse.  
  
"Well good. In a week you are to be training a couple of saiyans about your age. You all will be told who when they get here. I also have a present on its way. She will not be helping in training them."  
  
"Who is it?" Juu spoke up.  
  
"Well, 18, that is for me to know and you to find out. You shall meet her soon. She is on a mission, and will be back in a week.."  
  
"You can all go, but I wish for 16 and 18 to stay." He smiled. He was going to have fun. All the children started leave. "16! 18! Get back in here!"  
  
He walked over to Bulma and grabbed her shirt as she and Juu stoped and turned "You think your funny?"  
  
"No, Frieza. I didn't know you were talking to me."  
  
"I called out your number did I not?"  
  
"A number is not a name! My name is Bulma!"  
  
"I will call you by any name I wish!"  
  
"Frieza-" he swiped 18 with his tail to shut her up. Her tiny body slammed into the wall.  
  
"Juu!!!" Bulma tried to break free to get to her friend.  
  
He dropped the girl to the ground. She got up and head toward Juu, who hadn't moved since. A tail wrapped itself around her throat and lifted her. She struggled but couldn't get away. "What's wrong child? Can't breath?" he laughed as he threw her into a wall. She glared at him. The beating continued until Bulma couldn't move from where she laid. Frieza left, and Juu wake to find her bloody sister and dragged her to the med bay.  
  
AN: Hey how was it? Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me. I would like to thank you all for reviewing. I will give a better shout out to you guys next chapter. I am too tired to right now. It's 2:30 in the morning. Well bye now and see you later.  
  
Ember ~*~ Wolf 


	5. a really bad chapter

Frieza glared as Bulma walked out of the regen tank. "I see you're healed." She froze. "I have orders that I expect you to follow. If you do not there will be serious punishment, understand?"  
  
"Yes, Frieza I understand."  
  
"Good, you will not report to the training center unless me, Ginyu, other higher officers, or #20 wants to train with you when she gets back. The only time you can report there freely is when the Saiyans arrive. You will be going to the lab and will watch everything they do, and study the art of science. You will learn all there is to learn in your time there. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Frieza"  
  
"Go to your chambers."  
  
She bowed and left. Heading down the halls to her room to change for a new day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vegeta's Palace ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta struggled at the binding of the rope. His father had placed ki bands on him so he couldn't power up. A pair of booted feet appeared in front of him. "Vegeta, why do you always do this to yourself?"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, and tried to talk. It was muffled out by the gag. 'How did I manage to tie myself up? Your damn guards tied me up! Ass!'  
  
"Maybe if you didn't get into trouble you wouldn't be tied up." He saw his sons glare and sighed, "If it makes you feel better. Kakarot, Yamcha, Krillin, and Raditz have been treated to the same punishment."  
  
Vegeta chuckled and mumble something. The king glanced down at him.  
  
"Here's a little advice before I send you off. If you do what you did to Frieza. He would have you killed, or worse. Do not tempt him. He is going to train you with the best of his trainers at your level. Goodbye son. Load him in the pod." With that the king walked away from his son, and disappeared. Servants loaded him into a ship, untied him, and launched him into space.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ginyu's Ship ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
20 glared at the large oak doors. "Is there anything else we need to do, Captain Ginyu?"  
  
"Yes, we have to teach them a lesson. I want 5 cities taken off the map. Large, but not any of the major ones, understand?"  
  
"Yes, Ginyu!" She took off and glanced at the cities she passed. Then a rather large but not a major metropolis came in to view. She landed in the middle of the city. Strangers stared at her and walked faster. Raising her arm she fired a singe blast. It went through 6 people and a building. The explosion and the crumpling build scared the beings away. They ran from her, but they only got a few steps. The city was gone in a matter of minutes. A small girl pulled her self out of the rubble. Her arm hung useless at her side. "Aww, you got a booboo."  
  
The little girl looked up and cried, "You killed momma! Please don't kill me. I didn't do anything."  
  
"You exist that's enough disrespect against me to kill you. Sweet dreams child." With that she sent a blast at the crying girl, and when the dust cleared nothing remained. "Pitiful creatures." 20 went on destroying city after city. She laughed as they screamed and ran. Her laughter was heard through out the nation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Ginyu's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginyu followed the young girl as she left to do his biding. He watched as she killed and laughed. 'Frieza will love it when he hears about this.' He loved the cruelty she showed to her victims. He left after the first two citied were destroyed. The child was a fast worker, and would be at the ship soon. He went in her pod and put in the coordinates for Frieza's ship, and he exited to see her glaring around looking for him. "Took you long enough."  
  
"Well if some things would just learn to die I would have been here faster."  
  
"Get in your pod and launch. I have no time for your excuses." She went in her pod and after the door hissed shut she took off. He entered the remaining pod, and put in the coordinates and launched. He watched the stars fly pass him as the sleeping gas filed the pod. His last thought was what would Frieza do with the ultimate killer?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Week Later Frieza's Ship~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma walked into her assigned training center. 'Where are they?' She was stuck with two Saiyans from what she heard.  
  
"Hello?" She turned around at the sound of the voice, and looked into two sets of onyx eyes.  
  
"You must be the two I'm training." She looked them over. One was at least 8 the other about her age. The looked identical (expect the fact that one had hair to his shoulder and a cold gaze, and the other had hair that went in every direction and a innocent gaze.).  
  
"I'm Kakarot," He stuck his hand out toward her.  
  
AN: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I have some bad news. There have been many personal and family issues that need closing so it may be awhile before another update. I am not going to let a month pass without an update. Pan's Real Story will be updated soon. Please Read and Review. If you have question, suggestions, or anything and you would rather email me my email address is LiLeMbErWoLf@aol.com. I look forward to your email. I would love to thank my lovely reviewers. All your Reviews are help. Thank you all. I'll give shout out in the next chapter. Bye, see you soon. 


	6. ch 6

Goku plopped down on the bed. His whole body hurt. The girl had seriously worked him. Raditz was pouting next to him. "Goku rub my back, she hurt me!" All goku did was roll his eyes. Vegeta and Krillin were already back when they had got to the room. Krillin was asleep on a couch, while Vegeta was in the shower. When Vegeta opened the door he glared at them.

"Who did you two get?"

"Some girl named Bulma. She's really pretty." Raditz said surprisingly.

"She's a really good teacher." Goku added to Raditz answer.

"I got the mean one. Her names Chi-chi or 'Crazy woman' I like to call her. She's a devil dressed like a woman I swear!" Vegeta mumbled and sat on the bed next to them.

"Just remember we have 4 years of this and then we go home." Raditz told Vegeta trying to make him feel better.

"Thankfully… I don't know how I'm going to survive… Ok raditz you really need a shower… you really smell…"

"Whatever!" Raditz got up in a huff and stalked into the bathroom.

"I'm going to bed, night loser." Vegeta go up and walked into his room.

Goku just laid there. No one liked it here, he hated it here. Bulma was nice, but she was a machine. She is Frieza's little toy. This disturbed Goku the most. Bulma was a saiyan. How did that happened? She was blue! Sitting here thinking about it made him more exhausted. And he found him self being pulled into a dream land.

"Move yourself! I am tired!" Yamcha sat on Goku.

"Ow! Fart brain! I'm sore and you sit on me!" Goku yelled

"Queit you two I'm trying to sleep" Vegeta's voice rang out from his room bothe boys stopped what they were doing.

"See what you did." Yamcha said.

"Shut up and move it." Goku rolled over knocking Yamcha off of him. Getting up, he made his way slowly to his room. Where he went to sleep for the night.

2 Months later with Ginyu

"Ginyu! That's not fair!" 20 started screaming at the man.

"Those are the orders I was given." He replied to shut her up

"I refuse to go to _that _place!"

"You will go where Frieza tells you do you understand."

"Yes…" She hissed at him.

They were sending her to Vegetasi. A place of barbarians! It sickened her. It sickened her more that she was of their race. She looked saiyan other than her eyes. They were a crystal blue, but they sometimes turned a hunter green. They only changed depending on her mood. But the extreme change was mind boggling. Frieza held her as his outmost favorite. Of course there was some competition. But they didn't compare to her, so she didn't worry.

She pitied the "homemades", as she liked to call them. The poor things were training spawn of saiyans. 'Barbaric race.' It upset her that she was being forced to go to Vegetasi. Frieza wanted her to ask King if he could extend the time of the children's stay. She was also to train with the saiyans and learn about them before she left.

She would be staying for a year time tops. If any longer she didn't know what she'd do. Staying there that long would be hard enough. Ginyu had assured her earliar that it was nice there. She laughed in disgust as they walked to the hanger with Captain Ginyu at her side.

To be continued……………

Hey im sorry its been so long. I prmise to keep updating. Please forgive me. But right now guys I really need your help. Do you want me to go along with this or skip to when the saiyans leave? I really need some input here. So review and/or email me and talk to me about what you want. Ta-ta for now. And sorry it was such a short chapter.


End file.
